Stranded
by kakeras
Summary: A typhoon, a black out, a flood and Nami-chuu. The day is ended, and Hibari and Chrome are stranded together in the school… alone. How long will it take for the two before their non-existent relationship develops into something that does exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohai! So I haven't updated lately, but I decided to now. LOL. That was kinda redundant. Anyways, I suddenly had this new idea so I had to start writing. xD I hope you like it. Please Read and Review 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A typhoon, a black out, a flood… and… Nami-chuu. The day is half-ending, and Hibari and Chrome are stranded together in the school… alone. How long will it take for the two before their non-existent relationship develops into something that does, in fact, exist?

* * *

><p>Day One<p>

"Kamikorosu." Says the teenager with a black coat wrapped around him. It seemed like he was addressing punishment to a few other teenagers… probably students. Of course, seeing a sight like this, one would not mistake that he's the feared prefect of the school… Hibari Kyoya. Everyone knows that he upholds the rules and traditions of Namimori Middle. And yes, he will use violence to give out what the rule breakers rightfully deserve. That obviously explains the few teeth and blood stains on the floor of the hallway.

In a few minutes, rain started pouring. Dozens of students rushed out, hoping to get back home without getting completely soaking wet. Probably all the students and teachers have gone off already… except for the school prefect. Yes. When school was finished, and he had no more students to punish, the skylark was always in the reception room doing paperwork. It takes a lot, after all, to be a prefect. He had to deal with things like the approval of events so long as they don't ruin the school, organize his list of those that have been caught breaking the rules, and lastly, legal problems. A lot of parents are suing the boy for lost teeth, for bruises, and for other injuries caused by him. Because he has connections, the court was always on his side… And there's also the fact that Hibari is scary as fuck, the jury doesn't want their children to get involved.

_Thut…Thut…Thut…_ Only the sounds of him stamping some documents could be heard as well as the rain shower. It seemed to be getting stronger and stronger now. Looking outside the window, the boy saw that it had started to flood. The water seemed to be in knee-level, so the prefect just shrugged it off since he knew that it would be easy to just walk through all that murky water. But this type of thinking is what didn't prepare him for an all out flood. The rain didn't stop at all, and it seemed nearly impossible for a normal human to cross.

'_I'll just spend the night here. I refuse to be hassled with flood water.'_ He thought. Hibari has actually spent a few nights in school already. Since his main office is the reception room, it made for a comfortable bedroom. The couch was perfect and big enough to fit him and make him feel comfortable. Stripping off his uniform, the boy then heads to the small cabinet and got a blanket. He also had pajamas that he left in the school a few days earlier. This was just another typical sleepover in school for Hibari… or so he thought.

* * *

><p>While brewing himself a cup of tea, the skylark hears a knock on the door. Suspicious of who it was, the teenager readies his tonfas and opens the door. Expecting it to be some burglar or stranger, he got ready to charge. But what he saw wasn't any other stranger. It was a girl with purple hair that had some spikes in the middle, resembling a pineapple. Kyoya didn't think that of all people he'll see after school… inside the school… at this time of night… would be Chrome. She did seem a little scared though, and maybe even sad. In fact, a few tears were already forming on her eyes, and she looked to be a little wet from the rain. The female illusionist was probably very grateful to finally find some company. She was always alone, and she was used to these kinds of situations where she'll just fend for herself.<p>

"Why are you here, herbivore?" The prefect asks in his threatening, but still calm tone. Chrome wasn't intimidated, but she felt embarrassed.

"Etto… I fell asleep in the classroom… then woke up from the rain that entered through the windows… Th-then I saw that it was flooded… then saw the lights to this room…" It was bad enough that she admitted to 'sleeping in class'. The only thing she left out in the story is how that classroom was now a bit flooded because of open windows.

Getting up from his chair, Hibari heads for the closet again. There, he takes out a clean towel, a red T-shirt, and some shorts. Handing it to Chrome, he turns to face the window. "Change. You'll get sick in those clothes." The illusionist complied. After changing, the skylark hands the girl an extra blanket he found by chance and a throw pillow. He then points to the couch opposite to his and tells her to make her bed.

After an hour, the two were still awake. Chrome offered to brew Hibari some more tea, but he declined, so she made some for herself. It was probably only 7 o' clock. The two haven't ate dinner yet… and they were actually famished from the day's work since Hibari beat up a few students and Chrome had P.E. today. Hibari didn't always get food from the fridge in the canteen, but right now was an emergency since they had no source of food at all. The two kids ventured down to the canteen.

They made sure to take a lot, since they weren't sure how long they'll be stranded in school. Chrome held the bread, while Hibari carried the water bottles. Heading back up the stairs to the reception room, the lights suddenly got out. They couldn't see a thing now, but it was a good thing that the prefect knew the school well enough with his eyes closed. He called out to the herbivore and led her back to the reception room. If there was anything that Hibari was prepared for, it was a flashlight and candles. It's a good thing too that the storeroom was just next to theirs.

"You should eat, herbivore. Then go to sleep and head back home as soon as possible." The prefect sounded like he didn't really want to see her, and the girl definitely understood what he was saying. It was still raining pretty hard outside, and it didn't seem like it was going to subside any sooner.

"Etto… Arigatou… Hibari-san." Even with candles, it was kind of impossible to see the girl's reddish face in the darkness. And so, the music of the rain drops accompanied them through the rest of the night.

The two were asleep in a few hours after eating.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufufu~" That laughter… It's so familiar… and maybe even soothing… <em>

_I'm in a small island, and I can hear the voice of my master calling out to me… But where is he? He visits me a lot in my dreams, but this is the first time where I now have to look for him. Getting up from the grass, I walk along the island looking for him. This island was always a weird one. It looked endless. It seemed to be growing every time I take a step farther from where I begun. I could see the end of the island, but I never seem to get any closer. _

"_Kufufufu~" I hear it again. Where is Mukuro-sama? Is he testing me again…? Yes of course. This is some kind of test probably to see my resolve. I called out to him, but I didn't hear a response. _

_Why was he doing this? He keeps on calling me… I'm hearing his voice everywhere and yet… I can't seem to find him. Is he concealing himself within an illusion then? No… I don't think so. I would have found out eventually. I'm already very eager to converse with him, yet he won't show up. He won't even respond to anything that I say… Why was Mukuro-sama playing with my feelings now? _

_Thinking this, I start feeling light. No… I was falling. I wasn't bound by gravity… It's like this gaping hole just appeared beneath me and before I knew it, I was sucked down by gravity. I didn't even scream. My fall seemed endless. Then I realized…. I wasn't in a hole. I was in a sea… It only felt like I was falling, but with the right balance, I was able to stand on nothing. _

"_Kufufufu~" There he is again. He sounds so entertained… He's laughing at me… Ah.. I see… I'm just nothing but a piece to him. Of course… that's what I've always been, and I didn't mind. But still… I feel so… hurt. I don't like this pain I'm feeling in my chest. My body felt like it was having wounds. All alone, I hugged my knees. I traced my hands on the dirty wounds that opened up on my body… I'm subconsciously being affected by my accident once more… This is all before the operation. Before I met Mukuro. Ah yes… My body now wasn't always the 'beautiful' one as people see it as. It's ugly. In reality, I'm nothing but a scrap of meat that was cooked and made to look like appetizing food. My current body is just an illusion. It's impossible for just my internal organs to be affected by that accident, after all. Ugh… This feeling is the worst… My eye is starting to bleed. I'm in great pain now. My stomach seems to be opening up and now I'm coughing up blood. Ugh… Ah…. AHHH…!_

Chrome suddenly rises up from her slumber, screaming. Everything now was nothing but a nightmare… She sighed in relief. What was weird is that this is her first nightmare since that accident. The girl never had dreams like that at all. Of course, even if her scream was soft, Hibari was a light sleeper. He rose up, looking at Chrome, irritated. If it wasn't because of the darkness, Chrome would have shrieked in fear of the face he made. No one disturbs the skylark's sleep, after all.

"Herbivore… Kamikorosu…!" Ah, but he just awoke from a deep slumber. The prefect didn't even feel like himself right now after waking up uncomfortably. In fact, he wanted to sleep some more than punish the girl. He just felt so comfortable now.

"I- I'm sorry…!" She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face because of that nightmare. If any, Chrome would never want to lose her connection with Mukuro…ever. That was not an option. The girl then just sat up the whole night… She couldn't go back to sleep anymore.

Chrome not sleeping affected Hibari's sleep. He just wasn't used to open eyes wandering around the room as he slept. This made him stand up and head over to the girl. Holding her by the chin, the skylark slowly tells her, "Go back to sleep."

And the first day of being stranded together ended… It ended with the two not getting along at all. Nothing else happened. The only type of relationship they established today was of mere acquaintances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I have so much more ideas to present, so please rate and reviewwww 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Yooooo~ I'm back with the 2nd Chapter! Anyways, here come my ideas once more xD Hope you enjoy it! Please rate and review 3

I also forgot to put my disclaime T_T anyways~

Oh yeah! Thanks to all who gave me good reviews and alerts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Day Two<p>

A single eye swept through the dark reception room. Thunder crashed down, making a noise loud enough to wake up a sleeping giant… But instead, a demon is what woke up. The rain was pouring even harder now. The clouds were so thick that you couldn't even tell if it was morning or night. The young girl, her hair untied, walks over to the window. Her sleepy face became attentive. What she saw yesterday was worse today. The flood didn't recede, it rose. The level got so high that even the second floor of the school was under water. Ah… but the person who was dismayed the most was Hibari. His expression was could not be understood. There was a sense of anger, sadness, despair, and irritation showing. Well what could he do? No matter how many times he attacked the water with his tonfas, it didn't recede. The Cloud just got wet, so he needed yet another change of clothes.

"Tch…" That was a very Gokudera-ish way of showing annoyance. Hibari, soaking wet, Chrome decides to look for a towel so that he can dry himself up. But her search ended in failure. There weren't any clean towels anywhere, just some really dirty ones. Panicking a little bit, the girl checks her school things if she had anything that could replace a towel. All she found was her handkerchief. It was clean and unused, so… close enough. Approaching the upset skylark, the young girl starts to wipe of some of the water on his face. Hibari's eyes widened a little, so he takes a hold of the girl's wrist and eventually getting the cloth himself.

Chrome estimated it to be 7:30 in the morning. Her stomach grumbled a bit, since she only ate bread for dinner. Now that the canteen is completely submerged, their supply on food was rather low, but it was enough to last them for today. But it was a good thing that their water supply would be enough to last them for two more days.

Now eating breakfast, the young girl ate uncomfortably because she was being pierced by a deadly glare. She kept fidgeting. She didn't like how he just stared at her like that. Was something wrong with her? Did she look unusual in any way? Now her face started turning a little red out of embarrassment. "Etto… Is something wrong?" She was responded with silence. Now she felt very conscious about her self. There was something about her that just made Hibari stare intently at the young guardian.

"Your hair. It's against the rules to have a strand of hair blocking your eyesight. If you don't fix it, I'll bite you to death." Was Chrome actually getting in trouble for something so small? All she could do was look away and comply, even if all she did was brush away her bangs.

After breakfast, the skylark puts a coat on and leaves the room. Chrome questioned where the guardian was going, so she decided to follow him. The boy didn't walk that far off, so Chrome was able to catch up to him. Noticing the girl who was right behind him, the skylark turns around with his still deadly glare.

"What are you doing?" He asks in his cold tone.

"Uhh… I'm wondering where you're going." It was weird for him to leave when there's absolutely nothing else to do in this school.

"It's eight o'clock, so it's class hours. I'm patrolling." '_Patrolling?_' Chrome thought. Why would the prefect be patrolling now in a time like this? There was a freaking flood, it's not like anyone else would sneak into the school without permission. But then again, this was Hibari. If there's anything that he valued, it was the school. Besides, he must've had his reasons, so the girl didn't question. She just followed him because she didn't want to feel lonely in that reception room. It seemed like the rain started to calm down as well, so a little stroll around school might as well pass off the time… even if it's with Hibari.

Going up the fourth floor, the prefect notices that the floor was wet. Now alert, he quickly looked for the source of where the water was coming. He theorized that the rooftop had probably flooded which made the water ooze out through the crack of the door. And he was right. The source was the rooftop. At least the wasn't getting any stronger, because if it did, then the school would no longer be safe. The prefect had to quickly think up of emergency measures because it was not acceptable that a student who has done nothing wrong risk her life… And no, risking her life was not worth the small rule she broke.

Grabbing the girl's wrist, the prefect immediately drags her back to the stairwell. On the way, Chrome struggled a bit because she didn't like this feeling of being manhandled. "A-Ano… I can walk by myself, Hibari-san." The instant she said this, she slipped on the wet floor and down the stairs. "Ah….!" Was all Chrome could say before her body toppled down till she hit the ground. Hibari was too late to even grab her hand.

The boy calmly rushes down to the girl lying on the wet floor. She didn't seem to have any serious injuries, but her ankle was sprained. It was very obvious, but Chrome still tried to stand and look as if everything was okay, but she just toppled over. The skylark was quick enough to catch her this time though. Lifting her up, the prefect carries her back to the reception room. Once there, he gently… oh wait. He dropped the girl on the couch.

"Herbivore, you stay there while I look for bandages." Hibari didn't even wait for her to reply or protest about being okay. He just suddenly left. With nothing to do, the young girl decided to take a nap to pass time. It was, after all, only nine in the morning.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mukuro-sama…?" The silhouette of the true Mist Guardian was all I could see. In every dream I have, Mukuro-sama is always there and we just talk for hours. Ever since that dream last night, I was anxious to see the man. I was so afraid that… that I might have lost him. But right now, I'm happy that he's here. <em>

"_My precious Chrome, you seemed to have gotten yourself in an accident. I'm sorry to say though, but I can't fix it up for you. You'll just have to wait for the sprain to heal. Till then, I wouldn't be able to visit you." _

_He wouldn't be able to visit me? Why? I don't see the connection of this small sprain that's keeping him from seeing me. _

"_A-ano…? You can't visit me? Why…?" I was afraid to ask. I was afraid of the response that he'll give me. He may seem selfish, but he's actually the opposite. He was always kind-hearted to the point that he decided to offer me this life. And right then… I knew now that that question was the wrong thing to ask. _

"_Kufufufu," His laughter was bitter. "Even if it's just a sprain, a broken vessel will be of no use to me." That… really stung. "You really should stop being so clingy, my precious Chrome. It's time that we've stopped our co-dependency…" I think I'm catching on now… I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad though…_

"…_since I've been released… Ah. The proper term for that would be escape. I've escaped from the Vindice. In other words, I've no need for you anymore. But I'm sure that after the things we've been through together, you can finally fend for yourself no?" Taking a few steps towards, my saviors hand brushes through my hair. _

"_It would be better to forget about me." After that statement, he disappeared. I've never felt so empty in my life now. My whole purpose in living was to serve Mukuro-sama, and now he just throws me off just like that…What should I do now?_

The female guardian wakes up, tears flowing down her eyes. She was feeling very depressed about almost everything now. She wasn't even sure what to do next. And her hero just left her in the shadows of barrenness. She felt like she was so close to her goal, then completely forgot about it and now she's frustrated to try to remember it. That's how it felt.

Leaning up, she catches the prefect's eyes watching her. Ah… what time was it? She estimated to be somewhere between two to three in the afternoon. The girl also notices that her sprain was perfectly patched up in bandages.

"Eh… Ah…"

"You kept squirming in your sleep. I put those when you calmed down a bit." Ah… This cold tone reminded the girl of Mukuro.

"Ah… Arigatou, Hibari-san." She says, with a tint of redness on her face. But this was replied with a simple 'Hmph'.

By the time nightfall came, it was very dark. The electricity didn't seem to come back on, but the flood at least finally receded. Since Chrome had a hard time walking, Hibari decided to carry the girl bridal-style. The purplette decided to help by holding the candle as the two left the school.

Namimori was in ruins. A simple flood could actually do this much damage to a town. The skylark couldn't hide his irritation at what just happened to his beloved Namimori. The two could only get as far as the commercial areas of the town. Any farther than that was blockaded by many fallen buildings. Hibari remembered that there was a huge earthquake and the increase in the flood was actually caused by a tsunami. Of course, Chrome didn't know this because she was too immersed in her nightmare.

Instead of going back to the school, the two decided to look for shelter close enough to their important resources like food and water. Since they were in the commercial district, there was a lot of that.

Finding shelter in a small, and apparently abandoned, building, the prefect lays the student down on the empty couch. "Injured herbivores shouldn't move" He says, offering her his prefect coat as a blanket. It was rather late, and the only other place where the boy could stay was a small chair. He didn't plan to sleep anyway. With nothing separating them from the outside world, he thought that they wouldn't be safe. The skylark just stood by the entrance, guarding the shelter.

It was getting really late, and Chrome still couldn't sleep. Hibari was just leaning there on the entrance wall, but it was obvious that he didn't fall asleep yet. The girl decided that it should be her turn to guard and that the boy should get some rest. So she limps to the prefect.

"Etto… I think you should rest now, Hibari-san. I-… I can take over." All she got was an icy glare. Well, it was probably wrong to offer to Hibari since it was just like underestimating his powers.

"Ah… Just think of it as thanks for bandaging my ankle." Resting her hand on his arm, she leans up and gives him a peck on the cheek… The look on Hibari's face was priceless. It was a mixture of surprise and… happiness? Facing his back towards her, the prefect hid a smirk.

'_I see now... I get it. I understand what Mukuro-sama is trying to tell me. He's telling me to stop dreaming. He's telling me to stop finding him. He's telling me to open up to others in the best way I can. He wants me to understand. He wants me to cut the stems of my withering emotions so that a new, healthy stalk would arise... I understand now.'_

That night, they didn't even sleep. They just graced each other with their presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here we go. Of course, I'm not going with the fall-in-love instantly bit. I thought that it should be something like a developing relationship. **

**Next chapter should probably have some drama in it and more on Hibari this time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third Chapter. To all my reviewers and supporters, thank you! I hope not to fail you. To all questions unanswered in my inbox, well, it's because of the site being all 'Network Connection Failed'. **

**On the part of Mukuro, he usually comes off as the bad guy, but it's not because I don't like him. I actually love Mukuro. I'm just really interested in how I can make Chrome interact with other 'love interests' at hand. **

**On this chapter, I'm focusing more on Hibari. So… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review 3 Other than that, I'm happy that this story is getting into a lot of alert lists and favorite lists. Ah… author-chan will stop talking now :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any stuff and stuff like… YOU GET THE PICTURE.**

* * *

><p>Day Three<p>

"_Okaa-san!" Running down the field of grass, I cried out looking for my mother. How old was I…? Oh yeah. I was five years old. Yet, my little childhood life was brimming with joy and overwhelming with youth. I can't believe how happy I've been as a child. _

_I can't seem to find my mother. Her sweet and appealing face with those raven black hair and skin as smooth as silk is probably the only thing that made up my mother. That, and her kind soul. I'm just one of those lucky kids who has a beautiful and divine-like mother. Just… where is she? I keep running past the many fields of flowers that come to my way, and I don't even stop to stare because what's on my mind now is where my mother is. Oh… I can see her silhouette now. Yes. That beautiful woman is, indeed, my mother. _

"_Ah! Kyo-chan!" Running up to me, she lifts up my still small body. I always felt so inferior when she did this, but nonetheless, she was happy even if it irritated me. "Where were you? I was so worried!" Ah.. she's worried. I just went to the fields because I saw this weird looking bird. I didn't know it would cause her some discomfort. "Come now, Kyo-chan. We're going to be late for the last train home." Putting me down, I happily grabbed my mother's hand. I was still a cheerful child back then. _

_Boarding the train, I read something that said 'No food and drinks allowed. No pets allowed. No type of weaponry allowed'. Curious, I asked my mother what it was. I could only make out a few words of it from then. _

"_Ah… Those are what you call rules. It's things that you have to follow. Like how it says 'No food and drinks allowed'. It means you can't eat in the train or drink. Of course, there are reasons why we have to follow the rules, but let's just say that we follow them because we don't want to get in trouble, okay?" She smiles. I just nod. I didn't like getting in trouble, so it was best to follow what mother said. _

_Already in our seats, my mother has a worried looking face. Again, being the child that I am, I ask her why she looked that way. It didn't make her look any prettier, that's for sure. _

"_Ah… I was just thinking about a while ago. Kyo-chan, next time, don't go wandering out on your own, okay? I don't care if you saw something. If you get lost, okaa-san will be worried."_

"_But I was just having fun, mama." _

"_I don't care. If anything ever happens to you, okaa-san will never forgive herself. Just hang out with mama, okay?" _

"_But that's boring. I want mama to chase the weird bird with me!" Pouting, I give an immature response. _

"_Now, now. Kyo-chan, let me teach you something that will help you throughout life. When you want to feel happy, sometimes you'll have to make others sad. It's like a set, you see. For you to be happy, you have to make others sad. We can't all be happy at the same time. It's called… balance. You don't understand now, but promise me that you remember what I say and understand when you get older, okay?" She's right. I didn't understand anything she said about happiness. Of course, that was when I was five. But even though… in the current age I'm in, I'm still not sure if I understand._

_And then, a few weeks later, my mother died. I didn't have anyone to defend me… I had to defend for myself. Father wasn't even there for her funeral. I hate father…. When I see him next time… I'll… I'll… I'll bite him to death!_

* * *

><p>Waking up from his dream, the skylark notices that he fell asleep on the ground of the entrance. What's more, the prefect was practically hugging her, probably for warmth. Harshly pulling his body away, Chrome's head hits the ground and wakes up.<p>

"Ow ow ow…" She says, rubbing her head as she slowly lifts herself up. The boy just looks at her with his cold eyes as he grabs some bread, that they bought from the stores, on the table. He estimated it to be around eleven in the morning. Well, they did sleep kind of late. The skylark grabs another piece of bread and throws it at Chrome. The girl catches it, muttering a silent 'thanks'.

As they waste their time on their small shelter, the young girl decides to go out for a walk. Hibari thought that she'll be back soon enough since she was sprained and will probably get tired. Well, it was a sunny day. It would have been a nice day if it weren't for the whole disaster drama… well, not really a drama. A lot of people were actually freaked out.

Hibari stayed behind so that he can claim their shelter for much longer. Of course, with nothing else to do, the skylark starts thinking and reflecting about things.

'_Kyo-chan… I hope you understand what it's like to be happy…'_ Those were the last words the prefect heard from his late mother who dies of an incurable sickness.

'_Happiness...Just another herbivorous way of thinking. Mother already taught me how to be happy.'_ Smirking, the skylark decides to head out the sunny streets of the ruined Namimori. It's actually been a few hours since Chrome's little stroll, so for some reason, the prefect decided to look for her.

When he ventured out, he was already feared by the citizens. Of course, everything would be okay as long as everyone had enough food and water. Down the messed upshopping district, he overhears some women gossiping about a girl with a sprain and an eye patch.

"Yes… Poor child. I wished that I could do something about it, but we don't even have enough manpower to face those goons." Says the lady with glasses.

"Yeah… Those hulligans seem to be taking control of this whole disaster. I don't like that we have to kneel down to them for food and water since they started hoarding it, but they seem to have some of the power right now." Says the other. The prefect decided to interrupt their conversation.

"What's this about a girl with an eye patch?" His chilling tone startled the two females. "Ah… Some girl with purple hair seems to have been kidnapped. Well, I suggest you don't go try saving her. The men who got her riled up a lot of people and raided a lot of stores already. Pretty soon… we'll be under their comman if this disaster isn't cleaned up any sooner." With an irritated look on his face, the prefect rushes off to look for Chrome. In a few seconds, he goes back to the gossiping women who were still staring at him for his little actions.

"Where do these men reside?" The lady with glasses pointed to the signal tower in Namimori. It was weird and open, but it would also manage for shelter. Now this is where those goons should tremble in fear.

Meanwhile…

"Let me go…!" The young illusionist tried to struggle free from the ropes that are currently tied around her body.

"Tch! No way. Boss has some things to do with you." The young girl could only look at the other in fear. She feared because she didn't know what they were going to do. She feared because she didn't know what she should do. She feared because she was… "…weak… I'm weak…"

This is why the young girl felt like the most useless guardian. She always, always, always needed saving. And now, she's hoping for the next 'miracle', which is, of course, someone saving her… again. But no. She didn't want that anymore. Right now, the young girl was determined to face these thugs that kidnapped her and address the right punishment.

Her loose fingers fiddled with the rope around her body. Slowly, she leans down on her back and produces an illusion without the help of her Mist Ring. In a few seconds, a few guys ran right out of the vicinity of the tower. You wouldn't even want to know what Chrome just showed them for them to cower out.

Now her only real problem was the rope. She could absolutely do nothing about it.

'_Maybe I should just wait for someone to help…'_

She didn't have to wait though. She could feel a deadly aura coming her way, and she could only guess who it was. Yes… It was Hibari Kyoya once more, coming to the rescue… And he seemed to have a bloody group of men behind him laying on the floor. Looks like they just had a beating.

"Hibari-san…" Untying the girl, the prefect bitterly carries the girl back to their hidden shelter. "Arigatou…!" She's been receiving so much kindness from the skylark these past days. She was glad that she didn't have to have eye contact with him for she had to hide a huge blush to hide.

By the time they got back, the sun was setting. It was quiet once more. But this time, the awkward silence that befell on them was something that Chrome stand. If she was going to be with Hibari for probably even a few more days, then they might as well get more acquainted with each other.

"A-Ano… Hibari-san…" Getting ignored, the purplette gathers some courage continues on. "What… makes you happy?" She wasn't even sure if that was the right question to ask. It's not like she was good with starting conversations, and she didn't really expect Hibari to answer her, but it was still worth trying. Besides, what else could the two who prefer the silence talk about?

"…Violence." A straight answer with a lot of meaning. Of course, that was already obvious to Chrome, seeing how blood-thirsty the skylark is. She wanted to know why, but she might just annoy him.

"I find happiness in violence. After all, to wish for your own happiness is couples with another's misfortune." The young girl looked at him, rather surprised. She didn't imagine that he'd give a simple explanation as to why.

"I see…"

"That's what my mother taught me. I didn't need friends to make me happy. I found happiness by myself… I found it by addressing the right judgment on those who break the rules."

Chrome understood. In fact, she could connect. She didn't notice till she was saved, but she lived a miserable life just so that people could live happier and even feel better about themselves. The prefect probably thought of it in a different way, but it was still along those lines. This short conversation actually made her happy since now she's getting to know the skylark more. If any, she was aware of how lonely he must've been as well. Hibari Kyoya found happiness in the most twisted and an adolescent could have fun… by causing pain to others.

"Etto… Thanks again for saving me… um… I'll repay the favor some other time…!" She averted her gaze when her eyes met his. For some reason, the female guardian had this warm feeling inside her that she… liked. She wasn't sure what it was though.

"I saved you because you're alluring." Chrome looked at him, her eyes wide, a warm feeling gathering in her stomach, while turning a bit crimson.

'_Alluring…' _The next thing she knew, her face was close up with the prefect's. Leaning a bit lower, their faces inch closer and close till…

"Chrome…?... HIIIE… HIIIEEBARI?" the little gir-… the young man shrieked. The two were wide-eyed when they saw the brunette creeping into the shelter.

"B-Bossu…?" Her blush faded as she saw her beloved boss who was wearing tattered clothes. Looks like he was caught up with the whole flood and earthquake mess as well…

"Ah… I found you guys. Everyone was worried since we didn't have any contact for you. It's a good thing you're safe now, though." Tsuna relaxes a little. "I thought something happe-…" Noticing how close up the two were, Tsuna turns a little red. "Ah…! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you two!" And just like that, he disappears, using his Dying Will Flames to just fly off.

When the two realized their positions, they immediately push each other off, both hiding their crimson faces. Ah… the rest of the night would probably feel uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god. I seriously ran out of an idea for that last part with Tsuna. Like, seriously. But I thought I ought to add some humor to my story as well, with a random character just popping out like that ruining whatever moment that was going to happen. /hint hint/ **

**Again, another chapter with my 2000 word average. Yes. I promise to write longer for the next chapter. Things will start to happen on chapter four, but it's still not rushed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been getting some awesome reviews. I'm happy, so I'm here with another chapter. Sorry this is late~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p>Day Four<p>

It's the fourth day already, but who's keeping count? Chrome is. This is now her fourth day with Hibari… alone. Well, she was kind of happy, but four days is a long time. When will they even have the time to get back home when everything is still a mess, and no one seems to be trying to clean it up. It's bad enough that she's already gotten used to the fact that she has to sleep in an uncomfortable abandoned shelter that looks like it used to be convenience store. As for the skylark, well, he's good at all these survival things, so Chrome is rather lucky to have him as an acquaintance. He seemed so relaxed, as if he didn't even care about the situation that he's in.

Yawning, Chrome sits up on the single couch of the room. Ah… morning. The same mood, the same atmosphere, and the same person. It was starting to get repetitive, just like school. Of course, days don't always go like this. The girl had a premonition that something new is about to happen… even if the only thing that was never new is the time she's spending with Hibari. It's like she just disregarded the fact that she was trapped in school, sprained her ankle, and got kidnapped. For some reason, everything seemed the same because that one detail was always there… the prefect.

For sure, whatever happens today would seem normal to Chrome. We what could she say? She has a sprained ankle and was kidnapped. What more could surprise her? An earthquake? A food shortage? It probably won't change anything.

'_I doubt anything worse could happen.'_ She thought wrong. It wasn't really a bad thing, but it definitely blew her off. Right there, right now, a purple mist enveloped inside abandoned convenience store. What… Who came out of it was…

"Mukuro-sama?" The young girl exclaimed. Yes. It was, indeed, the young and 'charismatic' illusionist, Rokudou Mukuro. With his signature laugh, the man approaches the other illusionist, but only to be greeted by a flying tonfas. Chrome was astonished by the sudden attack. Pretty soon, they started fighting. Well, it was probably because Mukuro was the first person that Hibari ever lost to, so he's back and challenges him to a rematch. Chrome was just watching from the couch in the middle of the shelter. She knew that it would be best if she didn't cut in, but even Chrome has her patience. She can't even leave without accidentally get drawn in to the fight… Her stomach was already growling. She just wanted to get the hell out of the abandoned store and look for something to eat. It's about time that they stock in anyways. Other than that, she was also eager to have a conversation with Mukuro. This is probably going to be her fight time to talk to him in person, not just in her dreams. But for god's sake, all this fighting has got to stop.

"Etto… Stop." They didn't listen to her. It's been hours. HOURS. She already wondered where they get this much energy. This time, Chrome had to butt in. What did she do? Simple. She hit them both on the head. This at least caught their attention; the two glaring at her. "Stop! I'm sick of this fighting. You're both coming with me and we're going to get more supplies!" They just froze. They've never seen her angry. Well, maybe no one has yet. But who won't get mad at two men fighting like children? Dragging them by the collar, Chrome and the two others head out.

"Kufufu, my darling Chrome seems to have gained more confidence in herself. I'm glad." Chrome just ignored this. It wasn't because she was mad at Mukuro, but she just didn't know how to react. Here was the person who saved her, escaped from prison, then shows up out of the blue, complimenting her on her confidence even after he just abandoned her. What was she supposed to do?

Mukuro grabs a hold of her arm, making sure Hibari walked further away from them. He wanted to have a private conversation with her.

"What's wrong? You seem mad at me." Seem? She wasn't even sure if she was mad. Chrome wanted to ask him so many things. She wanted so many questions to be answered. The girl was just confused. She couldn't even sort out her feelings, so she had to resort to anger… a mood she's never explored.

"I'm… I'm not mad."

"Then why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"It's just… Etto… Why are you here?" A single tear strayed down from her good eye. "You said you had no need for me. You told me to forget about you…! So why do you show up now, Mukuro-sama? Why…?" Simple questions, but with a great amount of feelings.

"Hm? You're still not over thinking about that?" Placing his arm on her shoulder, he starts to drag her around the still devastated shopping district. "You see, Chrome, I decided that you're more important to me than I thought." Blushing, the girl slowly removes his arms off her. He was making her feel flustered. "I need you again, Chrome. I realized only now, so I rushed to get here and see you again."

Now Chrome was really crimson. Not only that, but she couldn't even speak. It was as if just hearing those words come out of his mouth stole her breath away.

"I want to be with you, Chrome. I also realize that leaving you be was the wrong thing to do. I need you, and you need me. That's how it always has been, and that's how it should be. You might as well call it love." Love…? That word really freaked Chrome out. Mukuro was always mature, why would he say such things that a normal teenager would say?... Of course. Mukuro is still a teenager. But now, just what would Chrome do? Will she answer him? She wants to. She wants to, but something is stopping her and she's not sure what it is.

Grabbing her shoulder, Mukuro turns her around. "I'm in love with you." Now she definitely lost her breath. Chrome Dokuro was literally out of words. She couldn't respond, even when he held her much closer in the middle of the shopping district. A lot of people were watching, and some even noticed that she was that girl who got kidnapped but was saved by her 'boyfriend'.

"Boyfriend? What are these people talking about, Chrome? You were kidnapped and your 'boyfriend' saved you?" His face, which was actually red a few seconds ago, turned into a frown, but his voice sounded… dangerous.

"N-Nani…? I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Then who is this boy who saved you from dangerous people?" He was demanding for an answer, making Chrome feel uncomfortable. She pushes him off, making the other feel a sense of rejection. "It was Hibari-san. Hibari-san saved me from those kidnappers. Hibari-san bandaged my sprained ankle. Hibari-san, even if he didn't want to, he let me stay with him in the reception room when I couldn't go home in the flood. I'm very thankful to him, Mukuro-sama, so…" She knew that by saying Kyoya's name, the true Mist Guardian will go on a rage and attack him… probably. That's why she said, "… please don't fight him." Chrome said this for the good of the three of them, yet Chrome was being selfish by saying this. Mukuro gave her a new life, so she's indebt to him. But Hibari made her feel this new life just by simply being concerned, even if he didn't look like it.

"I love you, Chrome. I'll follow this one thing because I do." Mukuro wasn't waiting for her to say that she loves him back. He was kind enough to give her more time to sort her thoughts. Other than that, dropping the love bomb on her was just some stupidity of his. Sure, he was intelligent, but love doesn't understand that. It makes you look like an idiot and feel like one till you know that it's settled. You just can't be the same when love is involved.

* * *

><p>With an awkward atmosphere and Hibari having no idea why, the group heads back to shelter. The skylark didn't know that it would be him to strike up a conversation now since he didn't like the mood.<p>

"We have food. Dig in."

"Still cold as always, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro responds, obviously trying to tease his personality and probably even start another quarrel wherein Chrome would have to butt in and stop them. And, as always, Mukuro was given the skylark's signature glare. Why didn't they just get a long? Oh right, Rokudou Mukuro was the first person that Hibari Kyoya's ever lost to… But the childish side of the prefect, which he never listened to, kept telling him that he won because Mukuro cheated by taking advantage of his weakness to sakura.

"So my dear Chrome. How long have you been stuck with such a furious boy?"

"Ah… Ano… This is our fourth day already." Upon hearing that, the male illusionist shot the aloof cloud a menacing look, but he hid it with an obviously fake smile before turning back to Chrome. "And what did you do during these four days?" Before the girl could answer, he already charged at the prefect.

"How dare you try to touch my precious Chrome! She's too young and innocent for someone like you!" Like he's one to talk… The skylark did not like being shot with accusations such as this. Of course, he didn't like the surprise attack either, so he had to retaliate. Quickly and expertly pulling out his tonfas, the prefect swiftly made his move by attacking an open spot on his right side. He didn't know why, but from being submerged in water for a year before escaping, Mukuro developed some kind of flexibility, so he was able to bend to his side and dodge it.

This time Chrome didn't bother to interfere. She was kind of tired since the first day. It just seemed to come down on her all at once, so she sneakily walks back to her comfy couch, not even bothering with the stupid fight.

When she got there, the ground started trembling. The tremor surprised all of them… With each second, it got stronger and stronger that Chrome couldn't even sit down on her couch anymore much less stand up. The bad part about it is that this shelter was old and under maintained. It wasn't soon that the ceiling above Chrome came crashing down on her.

'… _It was like my whole life stopped for an instant. The ceiling came crashing down, but my mind seemed to be moving like it was on fast forward. I really am such a weak person, huh? I get into everyone's way. I always need some saving. I could fend for myself, but things just never really go my way. It's like the universe hates me… But I'm not sure if I should hate as well or be thankful because ever since joining the Vongola, my life changed dramatically. I had friends and people who cared about me. Oh well… I guess I can finally stop being a burden.'_

Right after her trance, Chrome was surprised to be… unharmed. Right before her was Hibari Kyoya, blocking the debris that just fell on him. He seemed hurt… well of course he was. The prefect was strong and all, but a direct hit like that would injure almost anyone. The girl reacted instantly and began helping push of the debris from his back.

"H-Hibari-san!" Chrome instantly comes to the fallen prefect's aid. She immediately tried to carry him outside since this abandoned store was too dangerous now. Looking over at Mukuro, she shouts, "Mukuro-sama! Come help me!" The master obviously couldn't resist, so he rushes up to the girl and helps her carry the prefect outside.

She didn't notice yet, but this incident sparked inside her a resolve… The family's been taking care of her for a long time and saved her enough times, now it was time for her to return the favor. Chrome Dokuro was determined to help out in every way she can… starting with the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah… All I can say is prepare for the next chapter. And since my vacation's close, I can finally relax and write without worries. In my next chapter, we're going to be having a Nurse Dokuro~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the late chapter five! Hope you enjoy! Please rate and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>Day Five<p>

_Rain… I could hear rain… _

_Where am I? I'm not familiar with this place… Ugh… My back is aching. Am I getting old or something? No… That doesn't make sense at all. It feels as if I was struck from behind by a heavy object._

_Oh that's right. The whole convenience store caved in, so I protected Chrome from the rubble. Tch. How irritating to be bested by simple debris. Looks like someone bandaged me up as well. It must've been that herbivore girl because I doubt that that other illusionist would do this. She did a good job with it, but now I'm in debt to her. I hate it when I owe people something. _

_Hm? I hear the creaking of the door in this dimly lit room where I'm supposed to stay rested. No light escaped inside the room, it was just as dark on the other side. Even now, the door is annoyingly being opened slowly. Why doesn't the person just quickly open it? The creaking is very irritating. I try standing up, the pain on my back was immense. _

_Finally, the person entered the room. I could barely see this person, but the pineapple silhouette obviously meant that it was Chrome. Why? Because she was wearing a nurse's outfit, for god's sake!_

"A-Ano… So Mukuro-sama was right that you'll be awake at this time…" _She then sits on the chair beside me. To hell with the chair, the herbivore was wearing something… enticing. Wait… what? When did I learn to use such a word? _

"Ah…! You haven't eaten yet, so I brought you some food." _Oh yeah, she was holding a tray when she entered. I feel rather perverted to only notice the nurse outfit. _

_Chrome brings out a warm cup of ramen and some water. She slowly pulls out some chopsticks and tries to feed me. Wait… I can feed myself, she didn't have to help me out at all. So I took the chopsticks and the ramen from her, just to show that I'm able to move by myself. Well, it was probably just her kind nature that made her want to feed me, but why would she go all out and wear such an outfit? _

"You. Why are you wearing that?" _I finally ask. I can't say that I didn't notice. She might misunderstand that. _

"Um… Mukuro-sama said that outfits like this are appealing, and that people heal faster when they are appealed."_ That stupid man. Why would he go all out and lie to her like that? I know she feels uncomfortable with it. _

"Take it off. You look like you're feeling uncomfortable wearing it."

"But I-"

"I said take it off." _And she complies. The girl begins stripping off the nurse outfit… wait… What? Isn't that outfit just an illusion? Those are real clothes?_

_I immediately try to stop her. _"But you told to take it off….?"_ Damn… this girl is hopeless. Or maybe she's too obedient. We could use obedient ones like her in the disciplinary committee… but this is no time to be thinking of that. _

"Stupid herbivore, try thinking for yourself for once. Now leave me be." _Since I'd rather be alone anyway, I told her to go away, so she silently leaves._

… _but wow… I'll be lying to myself if I didn't find her appealing at all. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, (because that's enough exploring the skylark's mind) outside, Chrome is greeted by Mukuro.<p>

"So how did he react?" He asked, with a smirk. The guardian obviously knew that it would most likely have a negative effect on the prefect. "Um… well… He looked fine and ate by himself. He told me to take off my clothes, and then told me to stop after. I don't really understand why though."

The vein on Mukuro's head popped, but he still had a smile plastered on his face. "What was that? He told you to strip?" His voice was menacing though. In fact, he was about to just barge in and attack the man because he now suspects that he was trying to violate Chrome. Instead, he thought of it as the perfect opportunity to embarrass him since he could manipulate Chrome so easily.

It didn't seem like it, but this dark place was actually the Sawada Household with no electricity. In fact, almost everyone connected to this household, as well as Tsuna's friends, were lodging here. Seems everyone was in the same situation as Hibari and Chrome during the flood. No one had a way to get back to their homes. Why? Because for some reason, the government is stopping them from going to a different vicinity. Right now, Namimori was being heavily guarded.

Not only that though. These calamities seemed to be happening for some unknown reason. Actually, the disaster didn't only strike Namimori, but half of Japan. The only reason why the other places were off limits was because it was too hard to handle with so much damaged.

In other news, everyone seemed to be hanging out downstairs and having a good time chatting with each other. As Chrome and Mukuro made their way to them, Bianchi suddenly approaches the two.

"So how did it go? Was his reaction any funny at all?"

"Ah, that's what we were going to talk about actually." Replies Mukuro. It seems that this whole nurse thing was a prank for the school prefect. Who better girl to play the part of nurse than the girl he's been hanging out with, and some of them suspect, the girl that Hibari Kyoya could actually like?

Hearing those words that Hibari could possibly like Chrome really earned everyone's attention. One, because it was Hibari. And two, because it was Chrome. It was really unexpected, and now everyone treats Chrome as if it was true.

"So anyways. The Vongola Cloud told her to strip." Mukuro was telling the whole group the story. Words like, _how straightforward, so it's true, _and _damn that Hibari_, could be heard coming from the… crowd.

"Hahi? So did you really do that, Chrome?" Haru's eyes were flaming… and so were Kyoko's because some prefect just tried to violate her. They would really never let Hibari live this through.

"Ohoho… That's puppy love for you~" Nana comments, as she brings everyone a platter of biscuits that were luckily baked a few days before.

Of course, Chrome said no to Haru's question.

"Now, now, Haru and Kyoko. If you don't try to have sex appeal like we told Chrome to, then you'll never have boyfriends." The two girls blushed, now with a new resolve to try and be sexier… all because they trusted Bianchi's words.

"Then we'll practice being sexy like you, Bianchi-san!" Kyoko was very much motivated at the thought. Tsuna was turning very red at the thought.

* * *

><p>Chrome decided that she should change get check up on the skylark once more. It's only been several minutes since then, anyway, and Bianchi seemed to have some spare clothe for her because the one's that she was wearing before are all torn and tattered… it truly was a big sight for Mukuro.<p>

After changing into something that suits her, the illusionist girl once again tries to see how Hibari is doing. Knocking on the door, the girl enters before she was given a response. She heads on to sit next to him, because he was sitting up now. He didn't look too happy though… like he was annoyed. In Chrome's eyes, he was all red with anger. She noticed that the other turned a bright crimson upon seeing her, and he wouldn't even look her in the eye.

'_He must be really angry then…'_ Chrome thought.

"A-Ano… I came to apologize. I promise to think for myself from now on." Chrome actually had no idea why she was apologizing. She just felt that she had to. Even after the apology, though, all she received was silence.

'_I guess he's still mad… I might as well not push it.'_ So, standing up and picking up the tray of finished food, the girl decides to leave.

"Wait." The cold words that came out of her mind bore through her. She wasn't sure why, but these icicle-like words seemed to melt into something… warmer. It was that same warm voice that she heard some time ago. She wanted to hear it ago, but she couldn't move for some reason, so instead of responding, she just stood there.

"Thank you for nursing me." Hearing those words of gratitude made Chrome feel at ease… She felt so light all of a sudden, like she was flying. It was her resolve. The resolve that she now has about being of use to the family. The only time she was ever thanked for being a part of the family was when she protected Kozato Enma from that attack of Daemon Spade. She's been very useless since then. Chrome wanted to hear more words of thanks. This motivated her.

Chrome just turned her head a bit, with a smile and casually said, "It's no problem, Kyoya-kun." then left.

This caught Hibari off guard. His red face just turned even redder than it possibly could. He couldn't even contain his heartbeat, and he was afraid that the girl might hear it. Plus, she just called him 'Kyoya-kun'.

All Hibari Kyoya could think now was '_What the hell is happening?'_

He's never given thought to such weird emotions.

* * *

><p><em>I'm glad that Kyoya-kun is doing better. He got to sit up, so it just proves my statement, though I wonder what he's been getting mad about…<em>

_Oh yeah. He's probably mad at Mukuro-sama because of the little prank we all pulled. I found it rather funny though. _

_Hibari is tough and very strong, but he's just like any other person. He's not the demon of Namimori like everyone thinks. He has another side to him… And just like any other person, he tires. Hibari… no… Kyoya-kun is still a person. It's the other person's fault to not notice this side of him. I'm sure he tried to hide it, but I felt that he was much more open to me now than before. _

_Ah! I should get to helping Kyoko and the others prepare for dinner! _

_As I head to the kitchen, I run into Reborn-san. He's still as small as ever. _

_The infant jumps and lands on my shoulder, and whispers me something. "_Good job." _He jumps off after that. I seriously have no idea what he's talking about. I turn around, but he was gone. Maybe it's one of those riddles of his that I've heard of before. _

_Entering the kitchen, I was pulled all the way to the sink by Kyoko and Haru. They seemed determined to talk about things. Another one of their secret girl talks, no less. _

"So, Chrome, you know what Bianchi said about sex appeal?" _I just nod. I wasn't really interesting, but I'm not one to disrespect by being rude. Kyoko went on with her little conversation. _"Um… I'll just get straight to the point then. I'm sexy right?"_ Right behind Kyoko, I could see Haru mouthing the words 'Yes you are'. _

"Hai…!" _Kyoko sighed in relief. Haru giggled, and so did I. They were one of my greatest friends, after all. But before I knew it, the conversation turned to me._

"So, Chrome, is it true that you like Hibari-san?"_ Haru asks with a smirk. I wasn't sure what to say though. I mean, I like him, but not in the way that they think. Kyoya-kun did help me out a lot these past few days. Of course I like him. It goes the same for everyone else. _

"Um… well he's helped me a lot these past few days, and he's been a very good friend. I like Kyoya-kun… but um… not like-like…" _I tried to answer truthfully… I just don't know why I'm hesitating to speak up. Kyoya-kun is a very nice person… why won't anyone like him? Sure he was a bit menacing, but he cared as well. He took care of me the last few days, anyway. _

"Hahi? So you're not in love then?" _She says in disappointment. _

"No… not yet anyway…" _Well… love does take time… Hmmm? Not yet? Did I just say 'not yet'? Ah… Oh no… They might misunderstand things… um… what do I say?... _

"A-Ano…! That's not what I meant thought! We're not… um…." _But I couldn't defend anything anymore. Their smiles were so eerie that it sent shivers down my spine, making me flinch. _

"Ah! I'll go see the boys and give them some juice!" _I ran away from the awkward conversation, grabbed a juice carton, and headed up to Bossu's room. I'm not sure why I ran away… it's not like I was scared or anything but… I was just unsure. I'm not sure if I do love Kyoya-kun… I just… I just want to be good friends with him. It doesn't seem like it, but I think I can understand him. _

_Kyoya-kun resorted to violence as his happiness. He didn't need friends because… because he was happy already. He was content. He was content just like I was when I used to be Nagi… when I didn't need friends because I found my happiness in other things… But I know he's suffering. He's just lonely, I know it. That's why he found happiness in the most twisted and unconventional way he could… through violence. _

_I barge into bossu's room, and everyone was looking at me. I was a bit speechless for the weird things that I did… I wasn't even sure how to explain myself. Oh yeah… the juice. _

"Ah… I brought you all some juice!" _I hand it to the baseball player. Mukuro-sama then appears in the middle of nowhere, making Bossu squeal like a girl. _

"Hahaha, how are we supposed to drink from the carton?" _Oh yeah, glasses. I forgot to bring some glasses. _

"My precious Chrome, what brings you here?" _Mukuro-sama approaches me, and caresses my hair. I wasn't sure what to say… Why am I not sure of anything at all today? It's… it's so irritating…! "_Hmm? You want to talk about something then, kawaii Chrome?" _I just nod anyway. The man takes my hand and brings me out of the room. I guess it's best to ask Mukuro for advice about things I'm not even sure of. _

Meanwhile… in Tsuna's room…

"Hey wait a minute… this is milk!" says Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

><p>"Before you say anything, I do not approve you having a relationship." It's like Mukuro read her mind. She was going to ask about something related to that, but since he doesn't approve anyway, Chrome just gave up on this whole conversation, so she just decided to leave.<p>

What a confusing girl she is.

"Hey wait!" But she was… gone.

'… _That girl… She should learn to decide for herself sometimes. She'll never grow up if she keeps listening to me… but I don't mind. Kufufufu~'_

Within a few minutes, it was time for dinner. Some were gathered in the living room while the others in the dining room. Let's list them down. First, Tsuna and all his guardians were present. There was also Reborn and Fuuta and the girls, namely; Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Nana, Bianchi, and Chrome. The only other one that was not part of the Vongola was Dino, but he's treated like part of the family anyway.

"Just out of curiosity, Chrome-chan, but what's your relationship with Kyoya now?" Asks the prefect's tutor, who was obviously interested in his student's affairs, but it wasn't only him. Everyone else seemed to lean in except for Lambo, who just chowed down on his burger.

The girl was unsure of what to say with all eyes on her. All she could do was awkwardly smile. "Etto… We're just friends…. But… but why do you ask?" She really wanted to know why everyone kept on insisting that they were in a relationship.

"Well… we were kind of surprised that you're still alive after hanging out with only him for four days." Kyoko states innocently.

"Let's just cut to the question that everyone's been wondering. Did you sleep with him?" Bianchi bluntly asks. Now all eyes were on her.

"What…?" everyone says.

"A-Ano…. W-we didn't do anything like that….!" Chrome was now flustered. She wanted to get out of the crowd. Even those in the living room gathered in the dining room.

"Now, now. Chrome, why don't you take these to Hibari-kun?" Nana read that Chrome wasn't feeling comfortable at all, so she was debating on whether making her bring Hibari's dinner and go away from the gossiping crowd, or stay and answer everyone's questions. It would be up to Chrome now, though, if she wanted to see Hibari. Grabbing the tray of dinner, the girl flees from everyone else.

"Now, you guys didn't have to make Chrome-chan feel like she's in a tight spot."

"We're sorry mama…" Everyone apologizes.

"Ah, teenagers. You should get your own sex lives instead of peeping into others." Reborn comments. Of course, the kids didn't take this as to get a sex life of their own… It's not like they have the courage to do those 'things' anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Knock-knock.<em>

The sound of Chrome pretty much using her foot as a knocking tool because she was holding the tray of food reverberated around the room. It wasn't soon till Hibari finally opened the door for her.

"Herbivore, leave." Hibari seemed to want his privacy right after Chrome set the food on the nearby table. The girl didn't really want to go, because if she does, she'll get interrogated again. It wasn't the best situation she had in mind.

"Tch." Irritated, Hibari takes the tray from the table and brings it to his bed. He didn't show it, but he was quite hungry. He put all the food down his throat with an unchanging expression… and that expression looked as if he was beating or eating someone, which gave Chrome the creeps. Still, you could see the joy in his eyes when he ate the food. Who wouldn't want to have some of Nana's well-cooked dishes? They were practically made with love and motherhood.

The prefect then sets the tray down on the floor. His eyes suddenly turned, staring at Chrome. This is that part where he's supposed to be irritated, but that wasn't the case. Instead of trying to bite her to death for being an annoyance, he just averted his eyes. Of course, Chrome wanted to stop looking like an idiot and looked for a place to sit. That's right, there was a window in the room that led to one of the houses roofing. What better way to waste her time than to watch the moon and the stars in this cold night?

But she was beat to that idea. Hibari just suddenly opens the window and flies out, onto the roof. It was kind of embarrassing for her to join him, but she had no other options because she didn't like to be alone right now, so she jumps out as well and sat several inches next to Hibari.

"Herbivore, you're very irritating." He says, glaring at her. "… but you're….ry…ap…ng…" This time, he looks away. The last part was pretty much a blur. It would be no use for Chrome to ask him to repeat himself, so she just let it slide off.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Rokudo Mukuro was quietly looking for her lovely vessel, but for some reason, he couldn't find her. The household wasn't so big for her not the be found. He's searched every room, the dining room, the living room, the kitchen, and even the garden outside. He asked every from Haru and Kyoko to Lambo, but he still couldn't find her. Hell, he couldn't even communicate with her telepathically. It was no use. She just disappeared. Wait… She's disappeared… this is a big problem especially with the recent calamity.

After several minutes, he got to gather a few people to look for her. No luck. Then it hit him… He still hasn't checked the skylark's room. Why should he? It's not like their relationship really developed these past few days… did it? Oh no… Oh no oh no oh no. Mukuro wasn't going to lose Chrome to that sadistic cloud. He might just go violent on her… but then again, Chrome seems to like getting hurt with all the accidents and emotional pain that she's going through.

_No, don't think that way._

Rushing up the stairs, him and everyone he gathered made their way to Kyoya's room. It was locked. Everyone, except Mukuro, swapped a few glances with one another before turning a bit red and started giggling. What kind of thoughts were they thinking… I wonder. Nevertheless, they all leaned in on the door to listen if anything was happening.

"What do you think you're doing? They couldn't possibly…" When the thought crossed the illusionist's mind, he immediately pushed the kids off and put his ear next to the door.

_No… It's not possible. _

They could hear some… weird noises. Like, some muttering.

"Etto… What's everyone doing? Kyoya-kun is taking a nap." The purplette appears before everyone. Clearly, this meant that Chrome wasn't inside and Hibari was doing something weird… alone…

Mukuro sighed a sigh of relief upon hearing that, then fainted.

****this actually doesn't happen****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that ends the fifth chapter. I'm sorry this is so late, I had some after school acitivities to do T^T **


End file.
